


Forgotten

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has not seen Raven in six years. What if she showed up at his doorstep... pregnant?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: In this AU, Charles still has his legs.

It had been 6 or so years since Raven had left with Erik and Charles had successfully oped up his school for mutants and there were already students. Whilst walking by the front door to get to one of his classes the door bell rung so Charles decided to get it instead of some body else. When he opened the door and saw who it was his heart nearly stopped, there was Raven in her natural blue form at his door step.

She slightly smiled and then fainted, as he caught her he noticed that she had a bulging stomach. She was Pregnant?

When Raven came to in the infirmary she panicked she had no idea where she was until she saw Charles then she relaxed a bit but she still seemed to be distressed.

"How is my baby?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she looked at Charles and then to her bulging stomach.

"Yes I've cheeked on your baby its fine. But Raven what are you doing here?"

"And who is the father of your child. What's going on?"

"What is the date?"

"It the 16th of July 1968."

"Then I don't remember what I've done for the past eight and a half months." She answered him then rubbed her swollen blue belly.

"I don't know who the father is, all I remember is that a few days ago I woke up in this strange place with people hold guns and I was lucky I broke out and came here."

"Well I'll get a blood test of the baby immediately, you don't mind do you?" he asked referring to the metal needle he had. She shook her head a little hesitantly but still let him do it; she felt a small prick as the needle entered her stomach.

She went to sleep once more with her hand still against her stomach cradling her eight and a half month old unborn child.

A few hours later she woke again with Charles right next to her with a tray of freshly made tea and a bowl of tomato soup. She smiled and accepted the food, she was actually quite starving she hadn't eaten in a few day and knew that that could not be good for her unborn child. She ate quickly and was soon finished but she still was hungry for something.

"Charles?" she enquired as she passed him her finished food and he lay it down on the table next to her bed.

"Yes," he answered still finding it strange that she was pregnant but glad that she was with him once more.

"Do you still buy Ben and Jerry's dark Belgian chocolate ice-cream, I'm really craving it?" she asked with a smile on her face so happy to see Charles again.

"You want ice-cream, well I guess you are really pregnant," he said between chuckles.

She slipped her legs off the bed and tried to get up with out falling over; she would not spend all day every day in bed.

"Raven you should not standing, let alone walking," he stated holding her up so she didn't fall over.

"Charles I'm pregnant not a paraplegic," she said getting used to standing.

"So Charles will you escort me to the kitchen?" she asked holding out an arm so he could take it.

"I'd love to my dear," he replied taking her arm in his and guiding the stumbling Raven to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen Raven let go of his arm and went to interrogate the refrigerator, finding that there was a lot more food in it and this refrigerator was new. But never the less she found the ice-cream and got a spoon to eat it right from the container. Right then some of Charles's student came in laughing about something unapparent. When they saw there professor with a blue pregnant woman they were bewildered to who she was and what there relationship was. But as much as they would have liked to know, they just walked in quietly got something to eat and then walked out again.

"So I see you've opened up your school, congratulations," she said putting a scoop full of ice-cream in her mouth then getting another scoop and feeding it to a smiling Charles.

"Mmm," Charles moaned in approval.

"Uhh," Raven yelped holding her stomach and looking down at it.

"What's wrong, are you okay Raven?" he asked hold her shoulder as he looked to her stomach as well, just then she started to chuckle as she grabbed Charles's hand off of her shoulder and placed it on to her belly. He felt something bump the side of her stomach and realized it was the baby kicking; he as well started to laugh as he couldn't quite take his hand away.

"I don't care who's this child is I love him already," she stated rubbing her stomach in small circles.


	2. Remembering

Hank rushed through the mansion in the early hours of the day to give Charles the news that even he could not believe. When he got to Charles's room he entered unannounced, he knew that even Charles would not be up at this hour. When he saw that Charles was not there he wondered where he could have gotten to and then remembered that even after Raven had left with Erik Charles had still kept her room if she ever came back so he decided to check there, and surely enough Charles was fast asleep in a chair next to the bed that Raven was sleeping on. Upon his entry Raven and Charles woke.

"Oh hello Hank is something the matter you look like you've seen a ghost," Charles said adjusting himself in his not so comfortable seat.

"I— I got the tests back on Raven's baby," he stammered as he walked further into the room looking from Charles to Raven who was now fully awake.

"Oh," he looked across to Raven to tell her about how Hank being the genius he is made a device that can tell you if you are related to someone by there blood, and that he already has every one he knows blood on file even Erik. "So Hank out with it is there a match on file"

"Yes, but I think you should read it instead of me," Hank said as he pasted the piece of paper to Charles and then smiled at Raven as she smiled back happy to see each other again.

When Charles read it his smiled disappeared from his face and his other hand went up to brush though his hair. The kind of face he only did when he was in disbelief.

"I checked it twice just in case."

"What's wrong?" she asked looking from Hank to Charles, she was getting a bit worried now.

"Mine," Charles nearly whispered in disbelief.

"What?"

"The child is mine," Charles stated once more not sure wether to laugh or to cry.

Raven hand immediately went to her belly as she looked down to it and then up at Charles again, she was also in disbelief "But how?" she asked thinking it over.

"Well that explains the voice."

"What voice?" Charles asked as Hank left the room because he was no longer needed.

"Just before I woke up in that place I heard a voice telling me that I needed to wake up and run. It also told me that I should come here and so I did," she said looking across at Charles who was also looking at her.

"Are you saying that our child is also telepathic?"

"Well it seems that way."

"But if you don't remember the last eight and a half months than you wouldn't know how this happened would you?" he asked fruitlessly, as he already knew what her answer would be.

"No. But I've got an idea of how we can find out."

He hoped it wouldn't be what he thought it would, but it was as the word spiled out of her mouth that he should use his powers to find out what she had done and that she really didn't mind. But he guessed it was the only way they where going to find out the goings on of Raven in the last eight and a half months.

He closed his eye and concentrated on Raven thoughts. There it was the last eight and a half months, but most of it was spent asleep obviously because most of it was dreams. He went back further until he came across a memory that had been stored away on purpose from Frost as it seemed. He watched it like watching the television.

Raven was arguing that she wouldn't do something to Erik with Frost standing next to him. He had to go back further to the start of this argument and so he did.

(Start of Raven's memories)

"Erik you wanted to see me?" Raven asked as she walked into his office and closed the door behind her making sure to note the presence of Emma Frost who she was still not fond of.

"Yes I did, I want to discus how our forces dwindled over the years. Maybe if we had a mutant with yours and Frost's abilities on our side we would stand a better chance, no?" he said his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well yes but I don't see what it has to do with me, I mean there is nothing I can really do about it," she stated hoping he wouldn't get angry at he statement.

"Actually there is one thing we can try, but I have to know that you're completely in on it."

"You know I will do anything for the cause," she answered looking at Frost once again to see that she had a devilish smile on her face.

"Good. We want you to change into a beautiful human looking woman and go to the bar that Charles usually goes to and hopefully he will pick you up," he said also starting to smile at her.

"You want me to do what? Why?"

"To put it blankly we want you to get pregnant with Charles Xavier's child. I mean sure it will be quite a while in the making but we have to look at the bigger picture here."

"No," Raven said plainly, there was no way she would agree to this.

"But just before you said you would do anything for the cause."

"Almost anything but there's no way you can make me do this."

"Alright I can see you will not agree so I will have to resort to more drastic measures, Frost."

"On it," Frost answered him and nodded.

Next thing Raven knew was that she was in a bar but she could not control her actions. She was facing the bar which had a large mirror on it and she saw herself as a young beautiful red head. Just then Charles walked over to her and gave he an award winning smile which made her want to cry, but the sadist part was that her body started to talk and flirt with him. It all went dark for a while like someone was trying to keep her out, the next thing she saw was Charles and her bursting through his frost door and kissing. They went up to his bed room and started there vertical tango and she just watched and felt him but there was nothing else she could do.

After that Frost made her come back to Erik's lair. After a month there seemed to be no sign of pregnancy so they forced her to change into another form, this time it was a tall Russian woman with long straight blond hair and brown eyes.

Another month went by but this time with promise so Frost finished up with her making sure that she would not remember anything after that and they would keep her on medicine to keep her unconscious though the pregnancy.

(End of Raven's memories)

Charles opened his eye again after the flash back of Raven's memories which he had also opened up to her because she was also stunned.

After a long moment of both of them trying to rap there heads around it Charles decided to say something although he was still half shocked.

"Not just once, but twice," was what he managed to blurt out.

When Charles said that she instantly got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it and then nodded.

Charles spent the rest of the night pacing up and down the house trying to get his head around the fact that he had had sex with Raven, a few times walking up the stairs and going in to Raven room to see if she was breathing alright. With Raven pregnant he had gotten rather paranoid and had to go check on her a few time the night until he finally decided to go to sleep him self although he didn't sleep much.


	3. Questions

When he woke again he didn't know wether yesterday was just a dream or if it was real until he was surprised to see Raven snuggled up against him, one of her legs rest over his and her arm rapped around his body.

His mind instantly went to the memories of her and him together, his breathing got uneasy and he started get sweaty.

'What was he going to do?' he thought as his mind started to think of perverted thoughts of him and Raven right now on this bed.

He was taken aback when Raven started to stir, first by moving her head around his chest to get into a more comfortable position then rubbing her hand up and down his chest like she was thinking of how she remembered it.

"Sorry I woke up in the middle of the night scared so I came here," she explained and she continued to adjust herself.

"Oh and the baby told me to tell you if you keep thinking that way it expects more sibling." She told him with a smile as he suddenly looked down at her only to see her very red straight hair.

"What were you thinking of any way?" she asked as she looked up at him with her big yellow eye expectantly.

"Nothing," he answered after looking at her and up at the sealing, he slowly not to disturb her comfort to much got out of the bed to take a shower.

After his long shower he mostly spent thinking things over he went to have breakfast finding that Raven was in the kitchen cooking something in an enormous stain a steal pot.

"Good god your not going to eat all of that are you?" he asked her as he went over to the refrigerator to find no milk what so ever.

"No it's for your students, they were going to make there own breakfast but I decided if I'm going to be a mother I'll have to start somewhere right," she replied pointing in to the open dinning room at the table full of ravenous young teenagers.

"Will you help me serve them up?" she asked as she turned off the stove, got some bowls out of the cupboard and started scooping ladles full of semolina into the bowls.

"Sure why not," he answered picking up the bowls and taking them into the dinning whilst she filled more bowls.

"I'll try some to see if it's any good you should to Charles you hardly ever eat any breakfast," she stated handing him a bowl.

"I do to eat and how would you know you haven't been around for six years," he said still taking it and trying it.

"You never change that's how I know."

"This is great," one of the young female students said to Raven as she took a seat.

"Thank you," she answered as she looked across the table at the student gulping up the food.

"Are you having a baby?" the girl asked, she couldn't be older than fifteen years old.

"Yes I am."

"Is it Professor Xavier's?" she asked as she looked at Xavier at the other opposite end of the table to Raven closer to herself.

Charles choked on his food in the middle of gulping it up just as fast as the students were, sure what the student predicted was true it was just such a blunt question, and if he knew Raven well enough which he did she'd answer the student.

"Yes it is."

"Are you going to get marred?" the student asked still eating what was left in her bowl.

Charles choked even more on his food as Raven rushed over to pat him on the back whilst he drunk some tea she had made for him.

A bell started to ring through out the house sounding the start of classes, the girl pouted as she got up from the table looking at Raven and smiling as she smiled back and left Raven and Charles.

"That was a quick save, though she is very sweat," Raven admitted as she looked at Charles as he nodded.

"So how's the breakfast in your expert opinion?" Raven asked forgetting the whole awkwardness of the situation.

"It actually pretty good," he commented finishing it up and drinking the rest of his tea.

"What you were expecting it to be bad."

Charles looked up at her with a big cheeky smile and then was stunted to see what Raven was eating "What In god's name do you have in your mouth," he asked getting up to come closer to inspect the strange food.

"This, I du know but its good," she said handing his the packet to read what it was.

He quickly grabbed to food out of her mouth and chucked it in the bin with a discussed look on his face.

"Hey that was good," she said as she tried to grab for the bag but her quickly moved his hand above his head so she could not reach it.

"There doggy treats."

She got up not caring and tried reaching for the bag but couldn't quite reach; she even tried on her tiptoes but no luck. She tried once more but lost her balance and smacked into Charles, he quickly got his balance back as he took hold of her and held her close the doggy treats quickly forgotten when they hit the ground.

Charles and Raven looked into each other's eye as they drew back from each other, with no word they began to come closer together again whilst still looking into each others eyes, they closed there eyes when there noses touched and moved in. Charles's right hand went up to cares Ravens neck as his left went down to wrap itself around her waste pulling her closer.

There lip crashed in to each other and started to move in rhythm with one another he kissed her with love and meaning unlike when he kissed all of though other girls that was meaning less.

Raven kissed him for all there time apart for her child hood crush on him that grew more over the years, the one that he never seemed to notice.

Charles could taste the doggy treat in Ravens mouth he could also taste the semolina and underneath that he could taste her, it was sweet and oh so addictive.

Hank walked down the hall toward the kitchen bumping into several students that had woken late and were rushing to class, when he came to the kitchen the only thing he saw was Raven and Charles making out like young lovers, though it was quite strange with Raven being pregnant. He didn't know quite what to do, disturb them or leave them, he was very hungry but he didn't want things to get awkward. He couldn't decide until he looked down the length of Raven body and to the floor where his doggy treats had been forgotten and he knew he had to get them before they where thrown away.

"Ahem," Hank cleared his throat as he took a step into the room.

Charles eye suddenly snapped open to look around for hank; Hank was startled by it but wouldn't go without saving his delicious doggy treats.

Raven stopped kissing Charles and looked around to see Hank standing there his cheeks tinted red.

"Uh, good morning Hank." She said as she moved out of Charles arms and to his side holding one of his hands like they were school kids making out and had just been caught by a teacher.

"Good morning Raven," he replied looking at her shyly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Raven stated kissing Charles of the cheek before she left, the kiss promised for many more.

"I-I need to do something in the office," Charles commented before walking off to his office.

Hank just stood there for a minute before looking around to see the coast was clear then picked up his bag of doggy treats and grabbing one out of the bag before sticking it in his mouth.


	4. Scared?

"Charles?" Raven asked as she walked into his study with a cup of tea and a ham sandwich.

"Yes?" he enquired from behind his desk paper all over the table in one big heap of un-organisation, he seemed to be searching for something it the mess.

"You've been in here all day, I brought you something to eat," she said walking up to him with the food, she put down the food so he could grab it while she organised some of his papers.

Charles took the sandwich and took a bite of it sipping his tea whilst chewing, staring contently at Raven as she ordered his papers into the rightful position.

"What are you looking for anyway," she asked looking at some of the papers whilst putting them in there rightful place on his desk.

"Genie's essay on Great expectations," he replied, his mouth still half full by the end of the sentence.

"Really you're making the children read that, who have you become?" Raven asked smiling after a few seconds

"I asked them to choose between that and one of Shakespeare's novels but the chose this, I don't know why," he said finally swallowing.

"Here it is," Raven says looking over the sheet quickly before handing it over to Charles who looks like squirrel with nuts stuffed in it's mouth puffing up his cheeks that looks a little funny even more so when he starts to look over the essay sheet in that serious face he does when he's concentrating but it also looks so addictively cute that she just wants to start kissing him all over again.

Charles suddenly looks up at Raven which startles her at first until she realizes she has probably been staring obsessively at his for a will; he has a quizzical look on his face as he looks up at her which makes her smile as she decides to leave. She grabs the empty plate and leaves the room quietly as he just watches her go questioningly, wondering what she was thinking about that made her smile.

When Charles finally leaves his study it's six at night and he is starving so he walks to the kitchen but even before he gets there he knows Raven has made something delicious, his mouth starts to water in anticipation. When he enters the room all the children are at the table even Hank has turned up to get some.

They are all laughing from something Raven has said but he didn't catch it and when he turn to sit at the table they are all looking at him with wide smiled on there faces, that is when he starts to get suspicious Raven was talking about him. Genie the girl from this morning is now sitting next to Raven no doubt that she has a lot more questions for her, hopefully they don't get to embarrassing for us both.

"I was just telling Hank and the children of the time we went fishing," she explains to him.

The time him took Raven fishing, she had begged me to take her after he told her the story of my dad taking him one time so he decided it was a nice enough day and his mother was always to preoccupied to care. He got all the stuff needed to fish ready while she made food for the picnic basket, they waked to the near by park where there was a lake that was popular for its fishing. They found a pier and started to fish while dipping there feet in the cool water, they where about twelve at the time and just getting used to living together. That is when Charles's fishing line started to tug he got up trying to pull it in but the fish pulled so suddenly that he got pulled into the water and…

"What happened then?" Genie asked pulling Charles out of his recap of the event.

"Well Charles started to thrash around in the water, I thought he was drowning because he couldn't swim well in the first place so I jumped in trying to save him," Raven said looking at me with an amused smile on her face for a second before turning back to the group her smile growing as she saw the group laughing.

"We came out looking like drowned rats… That was when Raven realized that lovely yellow summer dress she had on was see through," he said to the group allowing himself to smile in amusement as they all started to laugh even harder.

"I wasn't going to tell them that part," she said punching him in the arm playfully before looking back at the group with rosy red cheeks.

"What did you do?" the group asks in sync with each other.

"I quickly got the picnic rug and raped it around her, then decided to join her rapping the rug around my self. We spent the rest of the day drying off in the sun and eating our picnic… until Raven's fishing line got a bight, this one we actually caught but Raven became distraught when she found out we had to kill it and made me through it back in," the table of people break out in laughter even Raven and Charles get a chuckle out of it.

The children and Hank retire to their beds tired after the story; Charles and Raven are left to clean up the place but decide to just put the dishes in the sink and leave it till morning since they are just too tired to do anything else and got to bed quickly falling asleep. But after a few hours Raven wakes again sweat rolling down her body, this was not like the other time she woke up and went over to Charles's room; this is something urgent that woke her not a bad dream, then she realizes it the baby that woke her to try to tell her something very important. The baby doesn't actually communicate with her, she can't hear speaking in her head but some how the thought of what the baby wants me to know just pops into her mind which isn't good when she starts to think of Erik and Emma Frost. She gets out of bed puts on a robe because it's especially cold tonight than usual for a summer night, she walks down only one door between her and Charles's room. She walks up to him seeing he is sleeping soundly with a quite and calm snore, she almost doesn't want to wake him but is aware of the urgency of the situation so she gives him a sturdy shack the seems to have the desired affect when Charles starts to ster.

"Bad dream again?" he asked after his eyes have adjusted to the small amount of light shining through the windows.

"No, I think Erik and Frost are coming to get me."

"What, what makes you think that?"

"The baby it, it kind of told me."

"What how?" Charles says with a worried look on his face as the moon light shines from the window onto it casting a shadow in the other half of his face adding to the worried look.

"I'm not quite sure I just know there coming to get me."

Charles gets up immediately getting into some more appropriate clothes, he was not prepared for this though he really should have known that Erik would never have just let Raven get away, there was to much at stack to lose her but it isn't just her he wants the baby his baby, his and Ravens child.

"What should we do?" he asked because he has absolutely no idea what he should do.

"Food," Raven say to him in a completely serious face "I'm hungry."

"What, I get hungry when I'm scared and remember there are two people in here."

Charles just sighs and accepts taking her to the kitchen to get some snacks then they go to the lounge since they have nothing else to do but wait for Erik and Frost to come, if they set up precautions Erik and Frost would just find away around them. Raven sits on the sofa resting against Charles laying her head half against his cheek and half against his shoulder, he mindlessly strokes her hair remembering back to his childhood when Raven had to stay with him at night because it was stormy outside and he was afraid of thunder the noise seemed to unnerve him for some reason he could not explain. They stayed up most of the night but instead of her calming him he just stroked her hair gently as they talked about random subject, what ever came to mind really but they managed to talk for hours until he finally fell to sleep.

Raven was also thinking about that night but in a very different light, it was the first time she had kissed Charles granted her was asleep though. He had just fallen to sleep so she moved him so he was laying on her lap, she stroked his hair softly to calm him every time the cracking noise of thunder rips though the sky. She had been just stroking his hair and softly humming a song she had heard playing on the record player when her eyes came to his lips, soft and pink and as much as she tried to take her eyes off of them she couldn't just like she couldn't resist when her head stoop down to kiss his. They were softer then she imagined and warm when she finally pulled her lips away Charles let out a small moan as her turned over on his side toward her. What Charles also never knew was that she had always been afraid of thunder and lightning to but she wanted to be next to him and help him like he had help her in so many ways, given her a place to call home someone to call a friend.

Instantaneously the door begun to sound that someone was knocking, Raven and Charles's heart nearly doubled over. What were they going to do answer it, tell Erik that Raven wasn't here, fight them off?

But he knew there was only one way to do this.


	5. SHOUT IT OUT!

He looked to Raven for reassurance to see her looking into his eyes, for a few seconds they stood there looking into each others eyes trying to find something that would make them feel safe but there was nothing, no feeling that they would be safe when Erik wanted Raven so Charles broke from her gaze to open the door for Erik and Frost.

There cautiously but politely came in and looked around finding Raven sitting on the sofa in the lounge so that is where they came to sit. On the opposite side of Raven as Charles took a seat right next to Raven even moving in closer to her to calm her as much as he could.

"You know why where here," Erik stated after a minute of silences between them.

"And you know that's not going to happen," Charles remarked take one of Raven's hands in his own and squeezing tight.

"We obtained that baby ourselves it is ours you just happen to be shell we say a sperm donor of sorts," he said infuriating Charles in second of it leaving his mouth, Erik does not even know why he tries to be civilized with Charles when he gets angry at every thing he says. It is not like he was ever worried what happened to his sperm when he bedded all of those females Raven told him about long ago, and suddenly he starts caring so hypocritical.

"This is my child, not only that it's Raven's. You used her, and when she said no you got Frost to make her do it for you!," Charles is shouting as he gets up off of the sofa in his rage, he starts to go red and the vein leading from the top part of his nose to his scalp starts to bulge out. Does Erik not know that this is wrong, how he used Raven like that for his own sick purposes and then goes and says it is his right to have the baby.

"It didn't worry you what happened to your sperm when you bedded all those strangers nearly every night, and now it does. Does that not sound hypocritical to you." He looks to Raven and them Charles again perfectly calm and restrained "Raven told me about everything, about everyone. You didn't worry about her thoughts on that at the time did you; you couldn't even tell it was killing her a little more each time."

Charles can not even answer this. He has not even thought about it like that. Raven having to deal with him sleeping with all these different women nearly every night whilst it was killing her in side, he remembers every morning that he woke after the women had left, him tiredly walking into the kitchen whilst Raven made breakfast even though she was dying inside. He remembers every faked cheerful smile as he talks about what he was going to do in the day whilst she sat listing never talking about herself.

He became extremely apparent of the hand that was still clutching his and a pang of regret hit him as he slowly sit back on the sofa still lost in thought when Erik began to speak again.

"I was the one with her nearly every night over the past six years as she cried over you, comforting her as she thought she had disappointed you." He smiles see that did the trick "Now you want her back, you should never have let her go with me, it is your fault you let this happened, it was merely me who did it."

"Erik it is not Charles's fault this happened, after all he still had hope in you that you would take care of me and not use me. If it is anyone's fault it is yours for using Charles's trust in you and mine for trust you to be a good man," Raven says with a shaky voice, but Charles realizes that she is not angry at him for anything and still believes he is a good person.

"Raven is my family, that is why I care she is the only one I could count on all these years and the one I trust the most in this world," Charles says gaining back his voice.

"You tell me all these horrible things about myself when you are not the one to be talking using her and my trust against use, she was with you, and you used her like that violated her without her permission, NOT ONLY THAT BUT NOW YOU ARE MAKING HER THINK THIS IS HER FAULT!" when he looks to Ravens face to see her crying he raps his arms around her in a warm embrace feeling even more guilty.

Erik is now starting to feel a pang of guilt at what he did to Raven what he was going to do to her child, it was much easer at the time but now it is not, now it comes back to him so thickly that it is like a punch in the gut. Oh how he wishes he could take back what he did now, how he could be the one holding her like that but he knows he can not take it back and must finish the job.

"You can not take back those six years Charles you can not take back those women, you can not take back the hurt that Raven felt," he say harshly.

"But I can choose what happens now and I will never let Raven go, I let her go once and learned to regret it in more ways then one."

"I can see that this is not going any where, Frost," he says looking to her as she appears to be thinking.

"I've tried to talk to the group outside but they appear to be unconscious and I can't get through to Raven," she says in a very worried face "Ah" frost screams hold her head in agony.

"What wrong," Erik says in a worried tone.

"The child it, it is to powerful, I can't – I have to get out of here."

Erik and Frost quickly leave as Erik helps Frost walk as she whimpers in agony still grasping her head.

"What was that?" Charles asked.

"I think it was the baby," she says looking to the baby and up to him.

Charles can't help himself but to lean down and kiss her, after the regret the feeling he can't help it. But the problem is he meant it to be a quick kiss but now he's started he can't stop, her kisses are just so addictive. When he stops for air one of Ravens legs slips between his and starts to rub her knee up his leg than she looks up at him bitting her bottom lip so seductively he can't help but start to think of all the things they good do on that sofa.

"Charles… pregnancy hormones," she admits.

He remember back to health class quickly learning how some women get – for lack of a better word- horny in there pregnancy, he can not help the thought going wild in his mind or his bodies response to what she said.

Suddenly hank runs into the room surprising them and then says in haste "Erik and Frost have broken through the security measures, there coming," after a few seconds Charles and Raven begin to laugh and then whilst Raven and Charles walk off Charles says "Don't worry it a false alarm," chuckling a little more before they disappear down the corridor. Hanks spends the rest of the night checking and double checking whilst Charles and Raven go to sleep in Charles room because when Hank barged in the room frantic it kind of ruined the mood.


	6. Names

Two weeks passed and Erik had tried three times to get Raven but with Hanks new improved security he didn't make it past the brick fence. Raven became more acquainted with Genie and continued to make food for the children, he was now included in that group as well as Hank.

They had also got a visit from Summers who had apparently met a girl which Raven got very excited over and wanted to badly meet her, though Summers insisted that it wasn't that serious yet Raven jokingly told him to use protection or this is what would happen to his girlfriend. He had in return made a joke that he doubted his girlfriend would turn blue if he got her pregnant. He stayed for the rest of the day even daring to eat her food and still hesitating a little after Charles insisted it was deadly – most of the time-.

After everyone had gone of to bed Charles was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, when he got out of the bathroom there was Raven standing seductively in his room and he couldn't help his eyes wonder over her body as he walked over making her smile become bigger.

"Every time we get close, someone interrupts us," she says looking up at him as he became so close he could feel the heat emanating from her body.

"Lucky I lock the door that way nothing came interrupt us now," she says as his lips collide with hers.

Every time he kisses her he gets more addicted to her taste and now he knows nothing can interrupt them so he takes it slowly, rapping his arms around her bringing her closer until there in no space between them at all then his arms start to explore her back and down to her ass, them he started to run her upper inside of her leg that coursed he to bit his lower lip. His lip also started to search her neck and collar bone as she slowly lead him to the bed, she moaned as he kissed her and undid his buttoned shirt. It startled him when she suddenly, unrepentantly grabbed his upper arms and looked down groaning.

"What is it Raven?" he asked looking at her with concern and in turn held her arms.

"The baby I think its coming."

"What!" he said not knowing what to do as she let out a quiet scream.

He picked her up and took her to the infirmary comforting her whilst he called the doctor that was supposed to deliver the baby since he was the only one that knew about mutants but he said he was out of the country and that there was no one else that could do it, but he told Charles that he learnt all about delivering a baby in his classes and that he could do it. Charles started to freak out until Raven screamed and he knew he had to do this so he put on some gloves and helped Raven through it although most of the time she screamed threats at him and said she would kill Erik for doing this to her. Of course they both cried when Raven got to hold there baby girl who was hysterically crying.

Raven begun to laugh whilst she looked down at her baby girl which Charles found unusual then she looked up at him and said "Erika," and then smiled at him.

He stared down at her perplexed at what she was saying until he saw her look down at their daughter and suddenly got it then smiled in turn, she wanted to name there daughter Erika. He wanted to object and say that it was a bad name that belonged to an even worse man but he couldn't because it was a nice name and he still held some respect for his old comrade even if he went wrong along the way and if he came back and apologised for all the things that he did wrong Charles would welcome him back with open arms.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect,' he said smiling at her and held his daughters head as she finally begun to calm.

There was a quick squeak and then saw a head and another peaking through the door, when they knew they had been discovered they all came in standing close to the door looking guilty. Charles looked at Raven and begun to smile looking at the children and even Hank looking so very guilty as they stared at them and down at the floor.

"I heard Raven when she was going into labour and I wanted to see the baby," Genie said looking to them as she thought they might yell at her soon.

Instead they begun to laugh as the group looked to them in surprise "Meet our daughter Erika," when they finally knew they were not in trouble they came over to look at the sleeping baby in Ravens arms and made sounds of astonishment.

The End

NOT…

The metal door behind them came crashing down as Erik walked through it holding several chains with his as he quickly chain Hank and the children up with his power and then chained Charles to the wall as he walked over to Raven and chained her hand up with two smaller chains as he smiled down at the baby.


	7. Stolen

"Erik, please don't take her," Raven pleaded with him as he pick the quite baby up and slowly walked off.

"You should be proud, she will be the victor who will lead our cause to victory against the humans," he says to her as he stops and looks at her for a second.

"Have you named her?"

"Please don't take our baby from us," Raven cried.

"What should I call you?" he asked the now sleeping baby.

"Her name is Erika for god sake Erik!" Charles shouted at him as he thought he saw a glint of emotion "You can't steel her from us."

"I'm doing it am I not," he remarked as his hand reached for the door knob.

"Your going to steel her just like you were stolen from your parents!" Charles shouted once more before Erik left.

Ten minutes later

There metal chains came off as Raven was the first to get up and try to search for her daughter as Charles helped her on her weak leg as the run to the lounge at the front door and ran out or the house, Raven cried as she knew she had no chance of getting back her baby after this.

Suddenly Genie came out with a crying baby as Raven turned her head to the cry to discover it was Erika she was holding, she was put into her arms again as Charles also cried and stroked Erika's head after kissing her.

"She was left on the couch with this note."

Happy Birthday Erika

"Erik must have rethought after you told him about what was done to him," Raven cried as she smiled down at Erika and looked back to Charles, after a few second he softly kissed him.


	8. Epilogue

Six years had past from that day as each year she received a birthday card for Erik and she had to ask "Mommy who is Erik?"

"I good man who got lost, you're named after him" she said after a moment of thought as she went on with the day.

"He's the man who introduced me to mommy," Charles said to her as her sat next to her as she opened a gift.

"Really?"

"Well you see dad was an idiot for a long time Erik is the one that opened up daddy's eye," he explained.

"Don't lie to a six year old."

"Hey most of it's the truth," he said as he kissed Raven and rubbed her again pregnant belly when she sat.


End file.
